<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sky above by lostanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776185">The sky above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny'>lostanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad end, Chain of Memories Stuff, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Gen, POV First Person, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bright sky would be the nicest. </p><p>And it also would be the saddest thing she would ever saw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sky above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>practicing a little with this draft of mine, hope you all like it :3</p><p>[naminé pov]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a very bright sky above me. At first, the feelings that I felt in my body were so strong that I couldn't breathe like I was supposed to do. When my eyes were open again, however, I wasn't in that place anymore. And the difference between the warm blue for the cold white was astonishing to me. </p><p>I couldn't think. In my thoughts, there was that dryness of what I couldn't return anymore. And that, after some time, would become memories that I couldn't distance myself. </p><p>I didn't have privacy, and that upset me. But when I knew the name that they give to me, I felt that the security waves would wash away the uncertainty. My name was Naminé, and that alone would be enough for me. I would try my best to forget that bright and warm blue sky that once was above. </p><p>Then all my hope was destroyed by reality. I wasn't welcome. That place wasn't one that I could belong to it. Only because I could be something that could be useful that they let me live with them, and even that was questionable. It wasn't because they wanted it. I was, for them, merely a naive witch that could manipulate hearts. </p><p>And that made me feel so lonely. And then I couldn't bear it anymore. I tried to remade that place that once I saw and didn't want to forget. And then I break you. Taking away your memories one by one and putting myself into them. Memories, memories, more and more. Like they said to me to do.</p><p>And I'm sorry it wasn't like I didn't have a choice. I probably had one, but I was too weak. </p><p>You were a sky of pure warm blue. So different from the cold that I was feeling inside me. Where my heart was supposed to be, there was a hollow so sad that I could cry, and nobody would hear. Your eyes were so forgiving. They said words of care for all the friends that you would never meet again. And it was because you would say comfort words merely for me now. Only for me, it was so terrible that I was so happy because of it?  </p><p>My tears were blue like the blue sky, but they were cold like the place that was supposed to be my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>